IM CULLENS
by pokey871
Summary: Well I don't know where this is going but if i get alot of reviews we'll find out.
1. Planning Alice's Party

**IM CULLENS**

**Edward-Eddypookinz**

**Bella-DAKLUTZ**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-badvamp**

**Jacob-bigbadwolf**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

_O.O has logged in_

_DAKLUTZ has logged in_

_BLONDEY has logged in_

_Monkeyman has logged in_

_MRS has logged in_

_doctorlove has logged in_

_Eddypookinz has logged in_

**O.O-Is everyone here?**

**DAKLUTZ-Ya**

**MRS-So what is the plan for Alice's birthday party?**

**O.O-LOTS OF SPARKLY THINGS**

**Eddypookinz-No Emmett we can't give her a squirrel.**

**Monkeyman-SQUIRRELS. aw! Why not?**

**Eddypookinz-Do I really have to take part in this?**

**BLONDEY-NO**

_Eddypookinz has logged off_

**doctorlove-I think we should give her a closet the size of a house**

**MRS-I'll bake her a cake made from blood!**

**DAKLUTZ-I'll decorate...**

**Monkeyman-I'll give her squirrels and Hannah Montana posters!**

**BLONDEY-I'm gonna help BELLA!**

**O.O-You all have nice ideas! Except Emmett. Please do not take part in this AT ALL Emmett.**

**Monkeyman-:*(**

_Monkeyman has logged off_

**DAKLUTZ-Can I burn the present he tries to give her?**

**doctorlove-Yes. You should.**

**MRS- I'm going to get to work now...**

_MRS has logged off_

**BLONDEY-Me too. Bella can do the livingroom and I'll do the ballroom. **

_BLONDEY has logged off_

**DAKLUTZ-(") fine then ("). Jasper?**

**O.O-Yes?**

**DAKLUTZ-Can you tell me your suprise for Alice?**

**O.O-Yes**

**doctorlove-FRIED CHICKEN?**

**O.O-No...why did you even guess that?**

**doctorlove-I want some fried chicken...**

**O.O-Then go get some.**

**doctorlove-?**

**O.O-What?**

_doctorlove has logged off_

**O.O-...**

**DAKLUTZ-Will you tell me your plan**

**O.O-No. But it involves stuff.**

**DAKLUTZ-what the hell does that mean? Are you gonna rape her or something?**

**O.O-I don't think it's considered rape if you're together...and no.**

**DAKLUTZ-Whatever...**

_DAKLUTZ has logged off_

**O.O-...**

_bigbadwolf has logged in_

**bigbadwolf-HEY!**

**O.O-What do you want shmelly asshole?**

**bigbadwolf-your virginity**

**O.O-...Alice already took that...**

**bigbadwolf-damn. Can I steal it from her?**

**O.O-You mean rape her?**

**bigbadwolf-Yeah! Thanks! Bye!**

_bigbadwolf has logged off_

**O.O-Damn it! Fucking bastard!**

_badvamp has logged in_

**O.O-Oh hi Nessie!**

**badvamp-Hey. Where do potatoes come from?**

**O.O-Why do you want to know?**

**badvamp-Em says that you fuck a rhinocerous and a potatoe magically appears.**

**O.O-you shouldn't be using that word Ness**

**badvamp-So?**

**O.O-Well it's not a good word for kids your age**

**badvamp-and?**

**O.O-your not allowed to use it...**

**badvamp-ok SO?**

**O.O-...**

**badvamp-Will you just answer my question before I shit in your cereal?**

**O.O-You shouldn't use that word either and I don't even eat cereal...**

**badvamp-WELL I'LL MAKE YOU!**

**O.O-What's gotten into you?**

_Eddypookinz has logged in_

**Eddypookinz-Time for hunting Nessie!**

**badvamp-Ok daddy I'll be right there after i say goodnight to Uncle Jasper!**

**Eddypookinz-That's my girl! Hurry up now okay?**

**badvamp-Okay daddy!**

_Eddypookinz has logged off_

**O.O-It's not even nighttime...**

**badvamp-Shut the hell up and answer me!**

**O.O-...plants under the ground...did Emmett teach you those words?**

**badvamp-Yeah he did. Bye asshole!**

_badvamp has logged off_

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in_

**O.O-...**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-What?**

**O.O-What's gotten into Nessie?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-What do you mean?**

**O.O-She cusses alot now...**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-What are you talking about? No she doesn't...**

**O.O-But she...**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Your playing a joke on me aren't you?**

**O.O-No. Renesmee logged in and started cussing at me.**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-You are playing a joke! Renesmee would never do that.**

**O.O-...fine...I am. What do you want anyway?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Everyone's going hunting except for Bella and we want you to watch her.**

**O.O-Damn! Not again! I thought it was Ed's turn!**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-JAZZ! Just do it and I'll give you something special when i get back!**

**O.O-Fine. But watch out for Jacob.**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Ok...**

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off_

_O.O has logged off_

* * *

_Well...tell me how you liked it and I might write more..._


	2. Nessie's Secret

**IM CULLENS**

Tell me how you like it! READ, REVIEW, READ MORE!

**Edward-Eddypookinz**

**Bella-DAKLUTZ**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-badvamp**

**Jacob-bigbadwolf**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

_O.O has logged in_

_DAKLUTZ has logged in_

_BLONDEY has logged in_

_doctorlove has logged in_

_MRS has logged in_

_Eddypookinz has logged in _

_Monkeyman has logged in_

**O.O-Emmett! I told you not to get on!**

**Monkeyman-Ya you told me. That doesn't mean I can't.**

**O.O-Fine. I COMMAND you to log off.**

**Monkeyman-:*(**

_Monkeyman has logged off_

**O.O-OK good. So...how much progress has been made everyone?**

**Eddypookinz-Well I haven't done anything. All I'm going to do is buy her some glitter.**

**O.O-Ed, please log off. You're not part of this either.**

_Eddypookinz has logged off_

**O.O-Ok NOW we can discuss Alice's party.**

**DAKLUTZ-Me and Rose finished the decorating. Esme made blood cake. And Carlisle is building a giant closethousethingywhateveritis**

**BLONDEY-Carlisle isn't working on the house actually. He's been watching TV in his bedroom.**

**doctorlove-DAMMIT ROSE! Can't you let me get away with anything?**

**BLONDEY-No. It was your idea to build the house so YOU have to build it.**

**doctorlove-Well what have YOU done for alice?**

**BLONDEY-I decorated the ballroom, bought her a GIANT 90 foot trampoline to keep her busy, and I got her a gift.**

**doctorlove-o_o Oh...well I'm just gonna...**

_doctorlove has logged off_

**MRS-Well that was weird...Anyway, I have to go buy Alice her birthday present. BYE!**

_MRS has logged off_

**O.O-...Well since you're done Rose, you can log off...**

**BLONDEY-BUT**

**O.O-NOW**

**BLONDEY-fine :(**

_BLONDEY has logged off_

**DAKLUTZ-Can you tell me the surprise now?**

**O.O-Why yes I can**

**DAKLUTZ-...**

**O.O-What?**

**DAKLUTZ-Are you going to tell me?**

**O.O-No**

**DAKLUTZ-ZOMG! WHY?**

**O.O-It's a surprise.**

**DAKLUTZ-PLEASE?**

**O.O-No. You will have to wait for the party.**

**DAKLUTZ-But that's a LONG time away**

**O.O-It's in 3 days...**

**DAKLUTZ-You are such an asshole!**

_DAKLUTZ has logged off_

**O.O-YES! Wait...I know what happens next!**

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in_

**O.O-YES! I was right!**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-About what?**

**O.O-nothing...**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Okay then. As you know MY BIRTHDAY is in a few days.**

**O.O-Ya I know...you've only reminded me 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 times.**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Well, I have a wishlist...**

**O.O-Really? What do you want?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-blood...**

**O.O-Ok. What type? Deer? Coyote?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Not animal blood...**

**O.O-HUMAN?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-yeah...**

**O.O-But we can't stop once we start and Bella will be there.**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-I would never hurt Bella and I only want 1 glass. After all, I will be turning 85.**

**O.O-Well, I'll see what I can do...**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, and by the way...Jake raped me...last night...while you were hunting...**

**O.O-shit. I told you to stay away from him!**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-I tried but...he threatened to kill you...**

**O.O-I'll deal with him later. **

**PIXIEPRINCESS-OK. I have to go hunting.**

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off_

_bigbadwolf has logged in_

**bigbadwolf-SHIT**

_bigbadwolf has logged off_

_badvamp has logged in_

**badvamp-what the fuck? why are you always on?**

**O.O-OK. What's wrong with you?**

**badvamp-Nothing is wrong with me. What's fucking wrong with you?**

**O.O-...**

**badvamp-Why are you always on? I was supposed to meet someone here.**

**O.O-I'll get off if you want me to...**

**badvamp-KAYBYE!**

**O.O-Bye. wait. who are you meeting?**

**badvamp-damen...leave**

**O.O-Who's damen?**

**badvamp-A friend. Now get the fuck off.**

**O.O-kay**

_O.O has logged off(become invisible)_

_THEVAMP has logged in_

**badvamp-Hey Damen!**

**THEVAMP-Hey. Why'd you want to meet here? And not in person? Where I could see your beautiful face.**

**badvamp-My family would never approve of you.**

**THEVAMP-They can't be that bad.**

**badvamp-They are vegetarians.**

**THEVAMP-what is that?**

**badvamp-Vampires who drink animal blood instead of human.**

**THEVAMP-I don't care.**

**badvamp-But they care that you drink human. They won't even change my mom.**

**THEVAMP-Well I could change**

**badvamp-They don't accept people that easily**

**THEVAMP-I could try.**

**badvamp-NO. I mean...I like human blood. I like sneaking away at night with you.**

_O.O-Caught you!_

**THEVAMP-Me too but I want to be with you babe. We can lie and pretend to be vegetarians. I can wear contacts. You have brown eyes so it's easy for you.**

**badvamp-I don't want to lie to my family **

**THEVAMP-Do you want to be with me? Cause if you don't I'll leave.**

_O.O-JERK!_

**badvamp-I do want to be with you. Fine I will lie.**

**THEVAMP-Good. So when am I meeting your family?**

**badvamp-Tomorrow night for dinner.**

**THEVAMP-ok. I'll be there. Bye baby.**

**badvamp-bye damen.**

_THEVAMP has logged off_

_Eddypookinz has logged in_

_O.O has logged in(become visible)_

**Eddypookinz-Nessie! Time to go to bed!**

**badvamp-Can my friend go hunting with us tomorrow daddy?**

**Eddypookinz-You have a vampire friend? Sure! Now come to bed.**

**O.O-Wait! I want to say goodnight. I'll make sure she goes to bed. You can go Edward.**

**Eddypookinz-Okay...thanks Jazz.**

_Eddypookinz has logged off_

**badvamp-What jackass?**

**O.O-Um...goodnight. Are you talking about Damen?**

**badvamp-Ya so?**

**O.O-Well, is he a jerk? Does he make you lie to people? Does he force you to do things?**

**badvamp-Do you want to eat cereal?**

**O.O-No, just answer my questions.**

**badvamp-Why did you even ask those questions? And no, no, no.**

**O.O-No reason...**

**badvamp-Have you met him before or something?**

**O.O-No, not exactly**

**badvamp-What do you mean?**

_Eddypookinz has logged in_

**Eddypookinz-How long does it take to say goodnight?**

**badvamp-I'm...**

**O.O-She's on her way to bed right now. Goodnight Nessie...**

**badvamp-I will talk to you tomorrow. **

**O.O-KAYBYE! Emmett wants me to tell you this though: SQUIRRELS!**

**Eddypookinz-Come on Ness.**

**badvamp-ok. Um tell emmett I'm going to burn his Hannah Montana posters. okay bye!**

_badvamp has logged off_

_Eddypookinz has logged off_

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in_

**PIXIEPRINCESS-I'm waiting Jazzypantsman.**

**O.O-Ok alice. I'm coming. Just have to shred Emmett's posters real quick!**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-KAYBYE!**

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off_

**O.O-Oh SHIT!**

_O.O has logged off_

* * *

How'd you like that? I'm thinking of making half of the next chapter an actual story so it can tell about Damen. I will also do that for alice's party.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own twilight


	3. Damen

**IM CULLENS**

HEADS UP: half of this chapter will be a story to tell about the hunting trip with Damen

**Edward-Eddypookinz**

**Bella-DAKLUTZ**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-badvamp**

**Jacob-bigbadwolf**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

_O.O has logged in_

_DAKLUTZ has logged in_

_MRS has logged in_

_doctorlove has logged in_

**doctorlove-I FINISHED!**

**O.O-That's nice. I'm waiting for Alice**

**MRS-Why?**

**O.O-We have someting to ask you.**

**MRS-Can't you just tell me now?**

**O.O-No. I promised Alice that I'd wait.**

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in_

**O.O-Okay. Carlisle?**

**doctorlove-Yes?**

**O.O-Alice has a wishlist for her 85th birthday...**

**doctorlove-What is it?**

**O.O-...blood...**

**MRS-What type of blood? Gopher? **

**O.O-No...**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Human...**

**DAKLUTZ-WHAT?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Just one glass...**

**doctorlove-Okay that's fine.**

**MRS-NO**

**doctorlove-Esme...It'll be ok. I'll supervise everyone.**

**MRS-It just seems to risky.**

**doctorlove-Esme, it'll be okay.**

**MRS-fine. I trust you.**

**doctorlove-I guess I should go to the hospital and get some.**

**MRS-I'll go with you.**

_MRS has logged off_

_doctorlove has logged off_

_DAKLUTZ has logged off_

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Thanks Jazzypantsman...I'll give you a reward tonight.**

**O.O-. really?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Of course.**

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off_

_bigbadwolf has logged in_

**bigbadwolf-whoops!**

**O.O-Wait!**

**bigbadwolf-Listen. I'm sorry about that but I was drunk.**

**O.O-Sure you were...Anyway, I have to tell you something.**

**bigbadwolf-What?**

**O.O-Nessie's "friend" Damen is going hunting with us tonight. But last night I turned to invisible on IM and I saw their conversation...**

**bigbadwolf-really? what happened?**

**O.O-Damen is a jerk who is forcing nessie to be with her...she doesn't know it though. They have also been sneaking out at night to drink HUMAN blood.**

**bigbadwolf-Really? Nice try Jasper. I'm not falling for it! Nessie would never do that to me. She likes ME.**

**O.O-I'm not joking! I'm trying to save her!**

**bigbadwolf-Yeah right!**

_badvamp has logged in_

**badvamp-Oh hey JAKEYSHAKE! Whatcha talking about?**

**bigbadwolf-Jazz said that he saw your conversation last night with damen and that you two are together and that you two sneak out at night to eat HUMAN**

**badvamp-Do you believe him?**

**bigbadwolf-I don't know. I just want you to know that I love you.**

**badvamp-I love you too Jake. No one could ever replace you.**

**O.O-YOU LITTLE LIEING BITCH!**

**bigbadwolf-JASPER!**

**badvamp-It's true! I do love you Jake. And only you.**

**bigbadwolf-I'm going! I don't want to be around that scumbag any longer.**

**badvamp-Me too! I just have to make sure Damen is coming real quick...**

**bigbadwolf-Okay, bye baby!**

**badvamp-Bye!**

_bigbadwolf has logged off_

**O.O-Why?**

**badvamp-Why what?**

**O.O-Why are you playing with Jake?**

**badvamp-I'm not! I mean...I do love him, but Damen makes my heart skip beats and Jake hasn't done that in years.**

**O.O-Why don't you tell Jake that? Be honest with him. It'll break his heart more if you lie. He's thinking of proposing.**

**badvamp-WHAT?**

**O.O-ya**

**badvamp-But, I really do love him! I'd say yes but what about Damen?**

**O.O-He's not right for you. He's a huge jerk. You are just blinded by false love.**

**badvamp-But that's not true.**

**O.O-I'll be invisible again but this time only to him okay?**

**badvamp-ya ok...**

_O.O has become invisible to THEVAMP_

_THEVAMP has logged in_

**THEVAMP-Hey!**

**badvamp-DAMEN!**

**THEVAMP-YEP. **

**badvamp-Were going hunting tonight so meet me at my house.**

**THEVAMP-Sure**

**(O.O-Tell him about Jake Nessie.)**

**badvamp-There's something I have to tell you.**

**THEVAMP-What?**

**badvamp-Well I kinda have another boyfriend. He doesn't know about us.**

**THEVAMP-WHAT?**

**badvamp-It's not my choice to be with him! He imprinted on me!**

**THEVAMP-A werewolf?**

**badvamp-yeah...**

**THEVAMP-Well I guess that's okay. IF you tell him about us. If not I'm leaving.**

**(O.O-He uses that against you alot nessie. That's why he's a jerk)**

**badvamp-I will but not yet, ok...**

**THEVAMP-Fine. I'm on my way over!**

_THEVAMP has logged off_

_badvamp has logged off_

_O.O has logged off_

* * *

**STORY TIME!**

**JASPER'S POV**

I heard a knock on the door.  
"Must be Damen", I said and went downstairs to answer it.  
He had contacts in obviously since he normally has red eyes, jet black hair that was slicked back, and he wore a leather jacket with a white V-neck and jeans.  
"Hello. You must be Damen.", I said in a polite tone even though I was glaring at him. "Yes, sir. Is Ness anywhere near?", He asked me even though he saw her coming down the stairs. He walked in and kissed her. It wasn't passionately though and there was no love in it. Luckily(for her) Jacob hadn't come in untill right after they separated. "Jake!", Nessie screamed. "Hey Nessie!", Jake replied, "Are you ready to go hunting?", he asked completley ignoring Damen. "Yeah, I'm hungry".

We were in the woods and Damen didn't have any trouble yet. _Lucky bastard, I thought._ But then Jake walked over nervously to Renesmee and asked, "Hey Nessie? Can I speak to you privately?". "Sure, one minute Damen", she replied.

**NESSIE'S POV**

Jake took me to a small clearing in the woods and got down on one knee. "Nessie, I love you so much and I want to prove it to you", he said and then pulled something out of his pocket,"Will you marry me?", he asked and opened a small box that held a beautiful diamond ring in it. I thought about Damen, but what if Jake changes now that he has me? He could make my heart stop again like he used to. I started to cry, but I managed to say, "Yes, of course Jake." He hugged me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Damen. I realized Jasper was right. Damen didn't really love me. But how do I get him back? I didn't have any time to think before Jake kissed me so passionately that Damen didn't really matter anymore, because now I had Jake. Nothing else mattered. Damen started walking toward us and I fell to the ground and screamed as loud as I could.

**JASPER'S POV**

In my mind I knew exactly what Jake was doing. Just then Damen ran off into the forest toward them and I heard a scream. The whole family ran off into the forest to see Damen and Jacob fighting. Emmett and Edward started attacking Damen and me and Carlisle went to see if Jacob was ok. He was in dog form but we could tell that his right arm was broken in 1,946 places. I heard Emmett starting a fire and I took Nessie in my arms and told her not to look. She cried herself to sleep in my arms and Bella and I took her to the cottage and put her in her bed. She had a few scratches on her arms so me and Bella cleaned them. Then I left the cottage to go see if the family was okay. Everyone was fine so I took Alice, Rosalie, and Esme home while Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle tended to Jacob's arm.

* * *

LIKE? DISLIKE? HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS?


	4. The Explanation

**IM CULLENS**

**Edward-Eddypookinz **

**Bella-DAKLUTZ**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-badvamp**

**Jacob-bigbadwolf**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

**Damen-THEVAMP**

_O.O has logged in_

_DAKLUTZ has logged in_

_BLONDEY has logged in_

_MRS has logged in_

_doctorlove has logged in_

_Eddypookinz has logged in_

_Monkeyman has logged in_

_badvamp has logged in_

_bigbadwolf has logged in_

**doctorlove-Renesmee, I believe you have some explaining to do.**

**badvamp-Yeah. I know...**

**Eddypookinz-How did you even meet him?**

**badvamp-He came by school one day and was standing at the fence. I saw the red in his eyes and I knew he was a vampire. So, I went over to him and told him that I was part vampire. He didn't believe me at first but I convinced him. Then he convinced me that I was in love with him...so we left school and went and stole...blood...from the hospital...You know all the rest. What's my punishment?**

**DAKLUTZ-Renesmee. He tricked you. I honestly don't believe that you should be blamed. Oh, and by the way, you're not allowed to marry Jake until you are actually 18.**

**Monkeyman-I bought Alice a present...**

**O.O-Emmett?**

**Monkeyman-?**

**O.O-GO**

_Monkeyman has logged off_

**badvamp-Fine...**

**DAKLUTZ-Now get off the computer and RELAXX**

_badvamp has logged off_

**Eddypookinz-You guys should of heard Damen's thoughts. They were discusting! He was planning to rape Nessie and he didn't want Jacob getting in the way. It's weird. He watched Nessie in the shower one time apparently and got hard.**

**DAKLUTZ-Edward?**

**Eddypookinz-Yes, love?**

**DAKLUTZ-Shut up. What did you get Alice?**

**Eddypookinz-One thousand pounds of glitter and sequins and those weird door hangy things.**

**DAKLUTZ-Okay, bye!**

**Eddypookinz-:| shit.**

_Eddypookinz has logged off_

**BLONDEY-I don't get it...What did you do?**

**DAKLUTZ-I told him that if he tells me what he bought her it'll be his turn tonight.**

**bigbadwolf-To do What?**

**DAKLUTZ-Do you want to?**

**bigbadwolf-Sure but I don't know what IT is.**

**DAKLUTZ-I'll tell you tonight.**

**bigbadwolf-ok.**

_bigbadwolf has logged off_

**O.O-So, are we all set for Alice's party tomorrow?**

**MRS-Yeah, unless Carlisle forgot the blood.**

**O.O-Did you Carlisle?**

**doctorlove-No, It's. It's in my car...I'll just go get it now**

_doctorlove has logged off_

**O.O-He forgot.**

**BLONDEY-DUH**

**O.O-He always forgets. Wait. Did he finish the closet?**

**BLONDEY-I'll go check**

_BLONDEY has logged off_

**MRS-I'll help**

_MRS has logged off_

**O.O-No Bella.**

**DAKLUTZ-TELL ME!**

**O.O-:| NO**

**O.O-o.o never**

_DAKLUTZ has logged off and is mad at Jasper_

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged in_

**O.O-Hey. Happy Early Birthday**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-YAY! I'm so excited! Tomorrow is my birthday!**

**O.O-1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,002**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-I love you. I'm sorry. To make up for it we can join in with Bella and Edward. It'll be your turn...**

**O.O-O.O! Really?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-mmmhmmm...**

**O.O-okay...um...what did Jacob do exactly?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Well I won't lie, it was kinda nice. ok, REALLY nice. But you could probably top him. EVERY 2nd Letter! anoogternehadlelwy**

**O.O-Really? I could?**

**PIXIEPRINCESS-Ya...**

_PIXIEPRINCESS has logged off_

_badvamp has logged in_

**badvamp-Hey Jasper?**

**O.O-Yeah?**

**badvamp-Come to my room.**

**O.O-Okay.**

_badvamp has logged off_

_O.O has logged off_

* * *

_First person to guess what they are doing gets to be in the next chapter! If no one wins, I will just wait until the 6th chapter_


	5. Alice's Party

IM CULLENS

Tell me how you like it! READ, REVIEW, READ MORE!

**Edward-Eddypookinz**

**Bella-DAKLUTZ**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-badvamp**

**Jacob-bigbadwolf**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

_O.O has logged in_

_DAKLUTZ has logged in_

_BLONDEY has logged in_

_doctorlove has logged in_

_MRS has logged in_

_Eddypookinz has logged in _

_Monkeyman has logged in_

_badvamp has logged in and changed her name_

_bigbadvamp has logged in_

**O.O-TODAY'S THE DAY!**

**angel-hey, what time is the party? I totally forgot.**

**O.O-7:00. So...like 10 minutes...**

**bigbadwolf-Who's invited?**

**O.O-You...and the rest of Forks...**

**Monkeyman-Wait! Why are you inviting humans? I thought Alice was drinking human blood!**

**MRS-She is. Everyone else get beer and stuff.**

**Monkeyman-YESH! The one human food I can stand!**

_THEVAMP has logged in and changed his name_

**sorry-hello**

**O.O-WTF are you doing here? I thought we killed you!**

**MRS-JASPER!**

**O.O-Sorry Esme...But whose ashes were those?**

**Monkeyman-A deer and a pinecone!**

**doctorlove-You are in SO much trouble Emmett.**

**Monkeyman-AW! Why? He gave me 20 bucks!**

**doctorlove-Emmett, go to your room, NOW. without the computer.**

**Monkeyman-T.T**

_Monkeyman has logged off_

**sorry-I'm here to ask if I can come to the party. And I would like to talk to Nessie. alone...**

**O.O-You can come to the party. I don't care.**

**DAKLUTZ-And you can talk to my daughter.**

**Eddypookinz-We will just all log off**

**O.O-Yeah. The doorbell just rang. I'll get it.**

_O.O has logged out_

_BLONDEY has loged out_

_Eddypookinz has logged out(turned invisible)_

_DAKLUTZ has logged out and changed her name(turned invisible)_

_doctorlove has logged off_

_MRS has logged off_

_bigbadwolf has logged off(turned invisible)_

**sorry-I'm so sorry Nessie**

**angel-You hurt Jake.**

**sorry-I know. I've been thinking about what I did. I got jealous. It was wrong and I'd like to have you back. **

**angel-I don't know...Jake was really hurt. physically and emotionally...**

_bigbadwolf-Go for it. _

_klutzy-You can do it. Jake will be fine._

_Eddypookinz-It's her choice. I don't approve of anyone anyway._

**sorry-Ness?**

**angel-Do you promise to start over?**

**sorry-Yes. Anything for you. I love you.**

**angel-You LOVE me?**

**sorry-Yes, forever.**

**angel-Well...I'll see you soon! Bye!**

**sorry-Nessie! Wait!**

_angel has logged off_

_sorry has logged off_

_klutzy has logged off_

_bigbadwolf has logged off_

_Eddypookinz has logged off and changed his name_

A/N: OOO STORYTIME!

* * *

THE PARTY!nessie pov

It was amazing. There were colored lights everywhere, cool decorations, and awesome music. I could barely hear the doorbell ring. I answered it to see Mike, Jessica, Eric, and the one person I was most nervous about seeing. The very same person who told me he loved me just half an hour before...Damen. I could barely reconize him. His hair wasn't even slicked back. And, he was wearing a white shirt with a plain black jacket. I liked the new him. I said hello to Mike and told him Bella was in the kitchen and wanted to talk to him. This made Mike's eye get wider and I knew mine and Emmett's plan was working.

Damen walked in and said, "Hey Nessie". I just gave him a shy smile because I had no idea what to say to him. Just then(my worst nightmare)a slow song started playing. Damen got closer to me and asked me to dance. Again, I smiled and he let out a cute laugh. He gently held my waist and started dancing.  
"What's wrong Nessie?", he asked.  
"You know, I'm still engaged to Jake", I asked in reply.  
"I know"  
"Then why did you tell me you love me?"  
"Cause it's true"  
I was speechless yet again. "And I'll always love you, Nessie", He said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. And then he leaned in towards me and kissed me.

I saw Jake was staring at me from the corner and glaring at Damen. But, I wanted it to stay this way forever. Sadly though, the song ended and Alice anounced it was time for cake and presents. We walked over to the dining room holding hands. Alice's cake was enormous. It was pink of course, with pink edible gems all over it. Next to it was Esme's small blood cake for the vampires. I decided I would rather have the pink cake though. Then, Emmett came around offering beer to everyone. When he came to us Damen took some and offered it to me. I told him that I wasn't going to get drunk tonight, but of course he persuaded me to take a sip and I couldn't stop drinking. I got so drunk I didn't know what I was doing. I woke up the next day in my bed...

A/N: HAHA I left you hanging! Sorry I haven't updated lately!


	6. In the Middle of the Woods

**IM CULLENS**

A/N:WOOHOO! 2 updates! 1 DAY!

**Edward-edword**

**Bella-klutzy**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-badvamp**

**Jacob-bigbadwolf**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

_EVERYONE has logged in at the same time oddly except angel, PIXIEPRINCESS, and BLONDEY_

**bigbadwolf-where's nessie?**

**edword-she's not with you?**

**bigbadwolf-No, I thought she was with you!**

**klutzy-Well, she's not in her room. Her bed isn't even in her room!**

**doctorlove-What?**

**O.O-How?**

**Monkeyman-Cool!**

**MRS-Emmett, I thought you were grounded.**

**Monkeyman-I am**

**MRS-Then get off the computer**

**Monkeyman-Fine, I'll just ask alice if she liked my present**

_Monkeyman has logged off_

_O.O has logged off to go tell Emmett that Bella burned it_

**klutzy-weird...BUT WHERE IS RENESMEE?**

**bigbadwolf-She won't answer her phone! I don't know where she is.**

**edword-How did she get a phone?**

_bigbadwolf has logged off_

**klutzy-What do we do Carlisle?**

**doctorlove-Get the family and split up to search all over the town**

**edword-already on it**

_MRS has logged off_

_edword has logged off_

_doctorlove has logged off_

_klutzy has logged off_

A/N: OOOO! MORE STORY!

* * *

**_NESSIE POV_**

I woke up the next day in my bed...but not in my room. I was at Damen's. And Damen was right next to me. I sat up and saw our clothes on the floor. I pulled up the covers and woke him up gently. "Damen, what happened last night?", I asked and realized my voice sounded scared. He slowly opened his eyes and saw our clothes on the floor and that he was naked. "I don't know Nessie.", he told me and sounded just as scared as me, "Do You think we...did it last night?". "I don't know. What are we going to do?", I asked. He got up, put on his pants, and handed me his shirt. I took it and put it on. Then, I got up and just stood there looking at him. "Lie", he said, still scared. "What?", I asked. "Lie", he repeated, "Tell them that you woke up alone in the woods" I walked over to him and asked, "But what about my bed?". Suddenly he picked me up romantically, laid me on the bed and kissed me. "Part of me hopes we did, we'll figure it out though. Just tell them say that you woke up in bed in the middle of the woods.", he said. I smiled and said, "Part of me does, too". I kissed him and forgot about everything. It was just me and him. "I think you should go now. I'll take you halfway.", he said and we got up(i got dressed)and left his house. We walked through the woods holding hands until we got to the middle. Then, he turned, kissed me, and left.

The whole walk home I went over in my head what I was going to say to everyone. I will do what Damen said. But I can't let Dad read my mind. And then, I was in front of my house.

A/N:What do YOU think happened? this is my shortest chapter, sorry. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. What Happened?

**IM CULLENS**

**A/N:i know i didn't tell you what Jasper's surprise was for Alice. I just got so caught up with Damen and Renesmee. (It was a song he wrote sung by Good Charlotte(her fave band) and something else...heh heh)**

**Edward-edword **

**Bella-klutzy**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-angel**

**Jacob-bigbadwolf**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

**Damen-sorry**

_angel has logged in_

_sorry has logged in_

_bigbadwolf has turned invisible and changed his name_

**sorry-hey**

**angel-i didn't talk to anyone...i snuck into my room without them seeing me.**

**sorry-you need to tell someone**

**angel-I know...I just can't. Especially since I don't know what happened.**

**sorry-It'll be okay. Do you want to hang out? Since school starts tomorrow...**

**angel-sure. but maybe later...i need to talk to my mom and dad.**

**sorry-i'll come by in a few hours. **

_angel has logged off_

_wolfy has logged off_

**sorry-JACOB!**

_sorry has logged off_

**

* * *

**

**NESSIE POV**

I left the cottage and went to the big house. When I walked in everyone came up to me and surrounded me. They all fired questions at me at the same time. I got so confused and wanted them to be quiet so i screamed and they shut up. I sat down on the couch and told them that I woke up in the middle of the woods with my bed. Luckily, they believed me. And tried to comfort me. "I'm okay. Really. I just want to be alone right now. I'll be outside, I might go to Damen's later.", I said. And I walked outside and saw Damen pulling up on his motorcycle.  
"Hey", I said, just a bit too excitedly.  
"Hey baby", He replied, "I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Can we go to my place?"  
"Yes. If you want"  
I climbed onto his motorcycle and we sped off to his house.

When we got there, he took me to his room and we sat down on his bed(we put mine back).  
"What did you want to talk about?", I asked.  
"Jacob was logged on when we were IMing earlier.", he told me,"he knows you lied."  
"He didn't tell anyone though"  
"Yes, but he knows. He might find out we-uh..."  
"I don't know if we did"  
"Why can't you just agree?", he asked.  
"I don't know..."  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen...?"  
"What?"  
"...I love you", He said and he kissed me.  
"I wish you wouldn't say that", I told him and kissed him back.  
"Well would you rather I hate you?", He whispered and we began making out(A/N:ew)on his bed. He started to take off his shirt and I stopped him. "Damen. We can't."  
"I'm a guy. I think it's okay to take off my shirt", He replied. But I knew he wasn't planning on just that. He started to take off his pants. I didn't try to stop him, I don't care if he's in his boxers. I've seen him naked before. I'm not having sex with him though. Because, I still like Jake. I'm engaged. I can't-but then his doorbell rang and he got up and put his clothes back on to answer the door. I followed him. When he answered the door, I saw Jake and I hid behind the corner. I couldn't believe I almost slept with Damen again! I listened in on their conversation.  
"Where's Nessie?", Jacob asked.  
"I don't know", Damen replied.  
"Where is she?", Jacob demanded very forcibly.  
"Look man! I DO NOT KNOW!", Damen told him.  
"Move!", Jake told him and pushed him out of the way. I snuck into Damen's room and hid under his bed.  
"I can smell her scent. Where did you put her?", Jake asked loudly.  
"She's not here! She left!", Damen said,"Why? What do you want?"  
"I was on IM earlier...I heard you two say some things"  
"Look...I don't know where she is."  
"What were you talking about earlier?", Jake asked, "She said she didn't know what happened"  
"She was talking about how she got into the woods", Damen explained, "And NO I don't know how she got there."  
"Well I'm going to look for her...tell me if you see her"  
"Ok, sure, I will", Damen said as Jacob left. I got out from under the bed and Damen helpd me up. I looked into his eyes for the first time in a long time and I noticed that they were gold. Not red. That means he is a vegetarian now. I hugged him and he started making out with me again and we fell onto the bed. But this time he didn't take his clothes off. I thought that was strange so I decided that I would...it's not like we're really doing much, we aren't going to uh... you know...so, I took off my shirt.  
"Well then!", he said, "I can't take off mine but you can?"  
"Mmmhmmm, but I can take your shirt off"  
He laughed as I took his shirt off and we continued kissing for a little while. And we took some more clothes off(my shorts, his pants). I knew he wouldn't try anything now. After a while though, we stopped and put our clothes back on, because it was already 7:00 and I had to get home before my mom and dad would get mad. We said goodbye and I went inside. I had a nice day.

**A/N: Like it?**


	8. Cameron

IM CULLENS

Tell me how you like it! READ, REVIEW, READ MORE!

**Edward-edword**

**Bella-klutzy**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-angel**

**Jacob-wolfy**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

**Damen-sorry**

_O.O has logged in_

_angel has logged in_

_sorry has logged in_

**sorry-So...do you want to talk about what has happened in the past few days before school starts?**

**angel-not while Jasper's here...**

**sorry-you should tell him.**

**angel-WHY**

**O.O-...?**

**sorry-You should tell someone**

**angel-fine**

**O.O-...?**

**angel-hey jasper?**

**O.O-yes...**

**sorry-we think we...**

**angel-we think that we did something the night before last...**

**O.O-What?**

**angel-I didn't really wake up in the woods...I woke up at damen's house...in his room...**

**O.O-WHAT?**

**sorry-We were drunk...**

**O.O-SO? Just because you're drunk doesn't mean you have to do that!**

**angel-Jasper! **

**O.O-sorry...I'm just surprised. What will edward say?**

**angel-DON'T TELL!**

**O.O-They need to know.**

**sorry-jasper's right. besides, we don't know what really happened. We might not of ...**

**angel-you're right...can I come over? before they find out?**

**sorry-yeah, I'll be right there...**

_sorry has logged off_

_edword has logged in_

**O.O-?**

**edword-what?**

**O.O-Nessie has something to tell you.**

**edword-...?**

**angel-I never woke up in the woods...I woke up at Damen's and I think...maybe we did something...**

**edword-Really?**

**angel-I'm not sure though...**

**O.O-Damen's here Nessie...you can go...**

_angel has logged off_

**edword-Why did you let her go?**

**O.O-Why not?**

**edword-She...she did things with him.**

**O.O-She doesn't know that for sure. They don't remember everything.**

**edword-She is at school by now...I don't know...I guess I just don't want her to grow up...**

**O.O-It happens Ed. It's life.**

**edword-Yeah but that doesn't mean she has to...bleh!**

**O.O-Go hunting and think about it.**

**edword-fine. see you later.**

_O.O has logged off_

_edword has logged off_

* * *

_NESSIE'S POV!_

Me and Damen walked through the doors of our first day of high school. I was completely scared, but Damen reasured me. And luckily, we got homeroom together.

There were so many people I didn't know and a few I recognized from Alice's party. The party. The night that I had sex with Damen...suddenly I remembered something...I remembered him and me putting my bed in his house...

"What's wrong?", he asked me which broke me from thought. "Nothing", I said and forced a smile. The class started and the day seemed to last forever, until lunch, where I met yet another love of my life.

_CAMERON'S POV!_

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. SO beautiful that I accidentally tripped and spilled my milk on the "popular" kids: Anne, Claire, Robert, and Seth, while walking to say hi to her. Luckily she didn't notice and I ran away from the "pops" before they saw me. When I walked up to her, she was alone and looked like she was searching for someone.  
"Hey! Are you looking for someone?", I asked her.

_NESSIE!1_

The cutest guy ever(besides Damen and Jake) walked up to me and said hi...  
"huh? Oh. No...I'm Renesmee...", I said and felt myself blushing.  
"I'm Cameron. But you can call me the person you've been looking for", he said trying to be charming.  
"Well, actually...I kind of have a boyfriend...", I told him.  
"Oh look, another person to get rid of. What's is name, Ren?", he asked.  
Ren, the cutest nickname EVER. "Damen", I said just as Damen walked in.  
"um...hi?", Damen said to Cameron.  
"Hey, just telling your girlfriend how beautiful she is", Cameron said.  
"Yeah well, I think you should stop", Damen said sounding slightly jealous.  
"Why? What are you going to do?", Cameron asked and I realized that he was a vampire because he had amazing golden eyes. I think Damen knew too.  
"Nothing", Damen told him, "I'm not that low. Come on Ness, let's get lunch". Damen walked away and I was left with Cameron for a second.  
"Can I at least get your number?", Cameron asked me.  
"Yeah...sure", I said and i wrote it on his arm, "Bye". I walked over to Damen and got my lunch.  
"I don't think you should be near him alot", he said.  
"Why?"  
"He only has his mind set on one thing:sex."  
"hmm...so I'm only allowed to have sex with you?", I asked sarcastically while I was deciding between salad and pizza.  
"Yeah...duh!", he replied even more sarcastically.  
"You what?", I heard a familiar voice behind me. I was too scared to turn around.  
"Hmm?", Damen asked, pretending to be dumb.  
"Don't play with me leech", Jacob told Damen.  
"What are you doing here?", I asked still not facing him.  
"I transfered here to spend more time with you...did you really...?..."  
"No.", I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth. I can't even believe that I admit that I did.  
"Ness...", Damen said, "Don't..."  
"Don't what? Are you lieing to me?", Jake asked, getting madder by the second.  
"Jake...please go...", I was starting to cry.  
"Fine", he only left because he couldn't stand to see me cry. I went over and sat with Damen and fixed myself up. I couldn't tell that I cried. Then, Cameron came over and sat down with us.  
"Hey, baby", he said, "Don't you think you deserve better than that", He said. He pointed to Damen.  
"Do you want to go on a date to get it over with?", I asked him. Damen knew I was just doing this to get him to stop bugging me, but he was cute too.  
"Yeah, tonight?", he asked.  
"Sure.", I told him and he got up to go tell his friends.  
"You didn't have to.", Damen told me and we left lunch to go to our other classes.

When I got home, me and Damen went to my room and took a nap(A/N:yes, I know vamps don't sleep. I changed that fact). Then, we went on a walk and just talked about things for a while and we ended up going to his place at 5:00, my date wasn't until 7:00, we went straight to his room.

"Do you...want to...", Damen started, "ever do that again sometime?"  
"What do you mean?", I asked him.  
"Have...", Damen said nervously.  
I smiled and told him, "Yes Damen. But not until I straighten things out with Jake."  
"Why are you still with him?", Damen asked me.  
"I don't know...I did love him...but recent events have proven I don't."  
Damen grinned and kissed me. "I'm glad to hear that"  
"Obviously", I said. We kissed a little more and I decided that I would go ahead and get ready for my date with Cameron.  
"Do you like him?", Damen asked.  
"Well, honestly a little...", I said.  
"Don't. Like I said earlier. His mind is set.", he said.  
"I won't let him do that."  
"He's a half vampire, half human like you.", Damen explained to me, "You're pretty evenly matched."  
"Are you calling my weak?", I asked Damen.  
"no..." I hit him wit my purse and I left to go to my date. I met him at the restaurant and I ordered a salad.

"Hey...Cameron...", I said as I sat down.  
"Hello, are you a freshman?", he asked.  
"Yes I am", I replied, "Why?"  
"I'm a junior...so...age difference", he said. He had no idea I was actually 8 and I didn't want him to.  
"I know what you are...by the way", I told him.  
"Oh really? What am I?", he asked.  
"Half human half vampire. Same as me."  
"How'd you know? Is Damen?"  
"The eyes. Damen is a vampire too." After we finished eating he took me to his place so we could talk about vampires.  
"So...I couldn't help but listen in to your conversation in the lunch line.", Cameron said, "Did you really?" I couldn't answer that question so I just looked down.  
"You did. Why? There are much better things to do with your life.", he said.  
"I was drunk...what better things?", I asked.  
"Well...me for example.", he said.  
"You're so full of yourself"  
"I mean it.", he said and he kissed me on my lips, "See?"  
"Maybe Damen was right about you..."  
"What? A kiss? Ren...I'm a virgin...and I'm not gonna hurt you.", he said and continued to kiss me.  
"Stop it...", I said but he kept kissing me.  
"Well you don't pull away.", he said, "Would you like something to drink?".  
"Uh...no."  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
"I don't want to drink"  
"Just one. Please? For me?", he asked.  
"Just one...", I told him.  
"Good. I'll go get it." When he left the room I grabbed my cell phone so I could text Damen. I said hi and that I was going to have a drink with Cameron. Damen replied and said I shouldn't and reminded me that he only wanted one thing. I wish he would stop saying that though. I told him that I wouldn't do that and I was only having one drink. Then, I told him bye and Cameron came back.  
"Miss me?", Cameron asked.  
"No. But I know you missed me" He gave me my drink and I took a sip. It was the exact same thing that Emmett gave Damen...after a while he got more and I kept drinking. I got a little drunk and decided that I should go home. Cameron offered to drive but I knew that he was more drunk than me. I called Damen and waited outside.

He came up on his motorcycle and I got on the back. But instead of taking me back home, he took me to is house.  
"What are you doing?", I asked him.  
"I don't want your parents to see you drunk.", he explained, "so I said that you are sleeping over at my house"  
"Thanks but i'm not that drunk"  
"No problem. I just want what's best for you. You're just drunk enough"  
"I shouldn't of drunk...sorry"  
"It's better than what you could of done."  
"Yeah...I guess"  
"You didn't did you?"  
"I would never.", I promised and we got to his house. I got off the motorcycle and he picked me up and carried me in the house.

He laid me on his bed and got in next to me. "I love you Damen", I said.  
He smiled and said, "I love you, too. I always will...but tell me that in the morning when you aren't drunk."  
"I will.", I said and I fell asleep.  
**DAMEN POV:  
** Her dad is sooooo gonna be mad at me.


	9. Twice in One Chapter

**IM CULLENS**

Im going straight into story on this one...sorry if you want more IM. You could just tell me.

**Edward-edword**

**Bella-klutzy**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-angel**

**Jacob-wolfy**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

**Damen-sorry**

* * *

DAMEN!

"I don't know. It never came up"  
"Well...I'm done eating...now what?"  
"So far today we've done basic stuff...well almost...we woke up, and we ate. Normally skipping school should mean we get to have some fun. Not that today hasn't been fun already"  
"What do you have in mind Damen?"  
"How about we go to SixFlags or something?"  
"That's perfect, let's go", she said. So we got up and left.

When we got to SixFlags, we went through the gates unnoticed and went straight for Goliath.  
"So...are you excited? You've never been on a rollercoaster before..."  
"Yeah. Mostly scared though"  
"I'll be right here beside you the whole time.", I said. She smiled and took my hand.  
"I know. I love you Damen"  
"I love you too Ren", I told her. And I meant it. She was my world. I would tell her anything. Except-

NESSIE!

It came to our turn and we climbed in. I was so scared that a tear ran down my face. Damen turned and kissed me. Then, he wiped it away and smiled reasuringly as we started to move.

"That was so fun!", I yelled when we got off of the ride.  
"I knew you'd like it.", Damen said, "By the way...when do you want to be murdered and eternally grounded?"  
"What?"  
"Go to your parents house..."  
"Well...I was thinking I could move in soon."  
"Really? You will?", he said excitedly, "Wait but...what are we going to tell your parents?"  
"Well after I'm grounded for a few weeks, my stuff will start dissapearing...then i'll tell them"  
"Sneaky. Just like the old times before...um..."  
"Before you hurt Jacob. OH!"  
"What?"  
"I'm still engaged!"  
"Well...you're going to have to tell him"  
"I'll figure it out"  
"Good..."

We went on a few more rollercoasters and i decided to go home.

I walked up to my house and Jacob and Edward ran up to me.  
"Where were you?", they said in unison.  
"I was at Damen's", I said and I looked at the floor. I was preparing for the yelling.  
"Thank god you're okay!", Jacob said and ran to hug me, "I'm sorry for freaking out yesterday."  
"I was worried about you Renessmee", Edward said.  
"I'm sorry Dad. And Jacob."  
"Well since you've been gone...why don't we hang out", Jake asked.  
"Um...sure.", I said. This was so unexpected. What happened to them? "Hey...where's Jasper?" I have a feeling he has part in this.  
"He's inside." Edward said.  
I went inside and he was sitting in his room watching Jake and Edward playing frisbee. I ran over and hugged him.  
"Thank you SO MUCH Jazz!", I yelled.  
"No problem! I just want you to be okay...Alice had a few visions too..."  
"Good or bad?"  
"Both...well the bad one's for Jake anyway."  
"She knows I-"  
"will move in with Damen and break off the engagement? Yes."  
"Don't finish my sentences", I said jokingly," So...i'm really going to move?"  
"Unless minds are changed. You know you're way too young to move..."  
"Damen lives alone..."  
"Yeah...I know. But...you are only 8"  
"I am about to turn 9 and I am just like a 17 year old." Just then my cell phone rang. It was Cameron.  
"One second Jazz..."  
I answered it.  
_Hello, I said.  
Hey babe!  
Um...Cameron...you know I don't like you right?  
Things can change.  
But they won't.  
Whatever. I was just calling to ask you if you...and Damen want to go to the mall or something. Ugh-that sounds gay.  
Yeah it kinda does. Haha  
I love you Nessie.  
-oh...well. I guess i'll see you at the mall at 2.  
_I hung up. Why does everyone have to like me?  
"Who was that?", Jasper asked.  
"No one..."  
"You shouldn't move"  
"Jasper!", it was Alice yelling from the other room.

JASPER POV!

Alice called me. That means she had a vision...

I went into the other room.  
"Jasper! Don't tell Nessie...Damen and her are going to go through some troubling times. Things should work out though."  
"Why can't I tell her?"  
"Because of what the fight is about..."  
She sounded serious so I stopped asing questions. I went back into my room where Nessie was.  
"What was that about Jazz?"  
"Oh. She just had a question for me"  
"Ohkay..."  
"Please don't move in with Damen."  
"Jazz. I'll be okay."  
"Sure you will"  
"What does that mean?"  
"You're just as clumsy as Bella."  
"HEY!", she pretended to pout.  
"Anyway...you want me to help you slowly pack or to help with Jake?"  
"Jake...", she said, "I'll tell him now. We are about to hang out. Just follow me into the woods..."

NESSIE POV!

I went outside and I got Jake.  
"Let's take a walk.", I suggested.  
"okay!"  
We walked into the woods and to the spot he proposed to me at. I grabbed his hand and slid the ring into it.  
"Ness?"  
I started crying and I hugged him, "I'm sorry".  
"If you're sorry then maybe it's the wrong choice"  
"I don't know right now..."  
"Is this because of me or Damen?"  
"I'm not sure"  
"Then keep the ring...even if you decide not to marry me. I got it for you.", he said and our eyes met for a second and we kissed.  
"Jake...I love you...but I also love Damen...and Cameron...well he just likes me."  
"Well when you make up your mind tell me. I love you."  
"I will...I have to go now...I'll be at Damen's"  
"Don't miss school tomorrow!"  
"I won't"

I went inside and Jasper helped me pack some of my stuff.  
"You don't have to leave..."  
"I know Jazz. But I want to."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No...I'm not sure of anything anymore."  
"Then don't go."  
"I need to go so I can relax..."  
We finished packing up the stuff I wanted to take and Jazz took me to Damen's in his new Volkswagon Beatle.

I walked inside and Damen ran over to me.  
"Hey! You're alive!", he said joking.  
"Yes. Yes, Damen, I am.", I said sarcasticaly.  
"I see you have some of your things. Your parents are letting you move in?"  
"No. Jasper helped me."  
"Did you get rid of Jake."  
"Somewhat...I don't wanna talk about it"  
"Ok. Well...what do you want to do? Oh. By the way we are getting moved up to being Juniors. They've realized our full potential."  
"I don't care what we do. Really?"  
"Yep. Well...why don't we go hunting? Get a little wandering human?"  
"Damen. No. I'm not going to go back to that!"  
"But I thought that's why we were going to live together."  
"Well it's not. Why would you ever think that!"  
"Ren! Let's not fight! Please.", he said and he took my hands, "Since you're not with Jake. And will never be with Cameron..."  
He got down on one knee.  
"I never want to fight about our problems ever again. I don't want to keep secrets from you or hold back my true feelings anymore. I really do love you and I will forever. Renessmee Carlie Cullen? Will...will you...*He took a deep breath. He looked nervous*...Will you marry me?"  
"Damen Jacob Monroe-*Long dramatic pause*-Of course I will!"  
He gave a sigh of relief and got up to put the ring on me. Then, he kissed me and said, "Now, what do you want to do", even though he knew what was going to happen next.(A/N:I'm sure you do too...)


	10. How he Became

**IM CULLENS**

**SORRY! for the delay in this chapter.**

**Edward-edword **

**Bella-klutzy**

**Emmett-Monkeyman**

**Rosalie-BLONDEY**

**Alice-PIXIEPRINCESS**

**Jasper-O.O**

**Renesmee-angel**

**Jacob-wolfy**

**Carlisle-doctorlove**

**Esme-MRS**

**Damen-vamp**

**Cameron-auburn**

_angel has logged in_

_sorry has logged in and changed his name_

_auburn has logged in_

**angel-:) hey Damen...**

**vamp-hey baby. school today!**

**angel-yep...cameron?**

**auburn-Hi**

**vamp-go away**

**auburn-why? she loves me! she just doesn't know it yet. **

**vamp-go away!**

**angel-damen! let him talk!**

**auburn-Thank you Ness. I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out after school?**

**angel-I would love too.**

**vamp-No alcohol this time.**

**auburn-okay**

_auburn has logged off_

**angel-Edward is about to get on**

_edword has logged in_

**edword-You wanted to ask something?**

**angel-Well, I'm hanging out with Cameron after school...I'm moving in with Damen...and I made an A on my science test!**

**vamp-?**

**edword-That's ok.**

**angel-Did you read all of that?**

**edword-Yes. I'm okay with you moving out because when you realize you need me more you'll come back.**

**vamp-Thank you, sir. Nessie...I'm outside.**

_vamp has logged off_

**angel-Thanks. I love you Dad...bye**

_angel has logged off_

_edword has logged off_

* * *

NESSIE POV

I walked outside and we ran to his house. I got there first and I just walked in without him. He is my fiance after all. When I went inside I went straight to his room and laid down on the bed.  
"What do you want to do?" he asked and came over to kiss me.  
"Um...Well, we could go get something to eat or..."  
"I could make you something. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't cook."  
"OR...we could do something else if you want."  
He smiled and said, "Well, there's no reason we can't do both. We have two hours anyway."  
"Ok", I said, "Well, what do you want to do first"  
"Well, why don't we eat so we won't have empty stomachs when we do the other thing."  
"Well, having sex would work either way, so..."  
"Hmm...well let's not do what I just said okay?" he asked and he took off his jacket and his shirt.

*AN HOUR LATER*

DAMEN POV

I got up and went into the kitchen to make Nessie breakfast. She stayed in my room laying down.

I went into the kitchen and stood there thinking what I could make. I decided I would make some bacon, eggs, and toast. Just then, Nessie walked into the kitchen wearing one of my shirts.  
"What are you going to make?" she asked.  
"Food", I said sarcastically.  
"Obviously. What KIND of food are you making?"  
"Bacon, eggs, and toast, my wonderful fiance"  
"Yum."  
"Why didn't you tell Edward about the engagement?"  
"Uh...slipped my mind"  
"Nessie."  
"I don't know. I want to tell my mom first"  
"Ok.", I said. I gave her a kiss and went back to making bacon. I didn't want to stress her out.  
"What are we going to tell the teachers? Are we going to tell anyone about our engagement."  
"Well we can't say we were both sick at the same time, maybe that we were preparing and getting new stuff because were juniors now. I don't think it matters, we could tell the whole school."  
"I love you. Damen, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything", I replied.  
"How did you become a vampire?"  
"Well, I knew this was coming. I was 16 so it was about 1985. I was running down an alley after my girlfriend Anna. We just had a fight and she ran off into the dark. I tripped and she got really far ahead of me, I couldn't catch up. Then she looked back at me and didn't pay attention to where she was running. She ran into the street and got hit by a drunk bus driver. I was so upset and I couldn't believe it. We were fighting about her stupid parents saying she couldn't see me anymore and she just lost it. I ran back into the alley crying."

NESSIE POV

A tear started to fall down my face. I couldn't believe it.  
"I fell down, just wishing someone would come and kill me.", he said and sat down on the couch. I sat beside him.  
"I just wanted to die", he said and started crying a bit, "Then a punk named Landon Fitz came through the alley drunk and he heard me crying. He saw Anna's body and laughed. He called me a crybaby and pulled out his knife. He told me crybabies deserve to be punished and he grabbed my arm. I was crying so hard that I didn't care. Anna was my life, and she died because we had a stupid fight. I'd never see her again. I never got to say goodbye. It was all over for me. He cut my wrist and called me emoboy and he asked over and over again if I liked it. I just screamed out of sadness and pain. Over and over I cried out kill me, kill me please! He just kept cutting my arm over an over again. Then, a man came down the alley and Fitz ran away. I was almost dead because I bled so much. My vision was blurry and I heard a voice say This is going to hurt but you'll get better. All I could see was a blonde angel in a white coat. He grabbed my arm and I yelled out kill me please, again. Then, he bit me and I felt a sharp pain go through my veins. I felt like I was burning in hell. I just thought, what did I do to deserve this? I didn't want to go to hell. I wanted to see Anna again. And I couldn't in hell. I couldn't.", he said through tears, "My angel was dead and another angel in put me in hell. Nothing could get worse. That was my last thought before I passed out. Nothing could get worse. I woke up a few days later and found out I was a vampire. They said I would forget my human life. But I couldn't. Nothing would make me forget. Carlisle told me I may or may not get powers. I did though. I got two. But the worst part about bcoming a vampire was that I'd never see Anna. I could never live and get old. I couldn't ever die. When I first became a vampire, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe Anna was still alive. I wanted to believe we could live together forever. But that just couldn't happen. I couldn't get what I wanted this time. I never have...until you. I was homeless most of my life. My parents died when I was 13. I couldn't ever see them either. But things did get better. I have you, now. I never thought I'd find someone else. But maybe I found someone better."  
"Oh my god Damen! I'm so sorry!", I said. We were both crying.  
"It's okay Nessie. I love you."  
"Wait-what two powers?"  
"Mind reading and-memory. Sorry I didn't tell you."  
"It's okay. Is this why you never wanted to fight? You think that I would be like Anna?", I asked and I hugged him. He kissed me.  
"Yeah. But you're no Anna. No one could replace her, but I still got something better. You."  
"I love you so much Damen.", I said and we ate in silence. We didn't need to talk though. Words were unnecessary between us.

We finished eating and went to school.


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

Heylo! this is not an update. I'm just informing you that I don't like my other stories(even if you do) and I'd rather just continue this one. Anyway, my new account is called abgal. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Abby


End file.
